Ohayo Gozaimasu
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Sasuke wakes up one morning next to Itachi and they have an argument over the weirdest things. NOT ITASASU.


Ohayo Gozaimasu

Sasuke's eyes opened a slit only to be blinded by the sun light, he promptly shut them again, groaned and rolled over. He felt something beside him which wasn't his blanket nor his pillow, and no, he didn't have any stuffed animals. It was..

Itachi.

Sasuke immediately scrambled over to the farthest side of the bed, then he remembered.

Everyone from the Akatsuki was dead, even Pein (The leader), Itachi had gotten rid of his cloak and nail polish and went back to his Uchiha attire. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and returned to Konoha to meet Naruto, his best friend.

He told Naruto that he didn't want the Mangekyou Sharingan anymore, it wasn't worth an eyeball over a best friend. Sasuke had changed back to his Uchiha attire, also. Itachi had to admit he missed Konoha so he went back to see the former Uchiha Clan's district.

It just so happened Sasuke was there, too. They were about to kill each other when Naruto came and explained to Sasuke that killing Itachi would only make the Uchiha clan smaller, then explained to Itachi how killing Shisui gave him the Mangekyou Sharingan but made him lose his best friend.

After an oath, Naruto forced the 2 to live together like the brothers they were and no more attempts to kill each other, they were about to protest but Naruto calmly explained that when he becomes Hokage, he'd have everything his way.

So now we come back to Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke sighed, "It's only Nii-San..", but then watched as the half-asleep Itachi grabbed Sasuke's pillow and stuffed it under his head and resumed sleeping.

"No one steals my pillow!" Sasuke said, grabbing it from his nii-san. Itachi awoke, "What?" he asked, "Pillow-napper" Sasuke said, "Not my fault I need a pillow!" Itachi exclaimed. His pillow was one of the things he packed into his backpack before leaving for the Akatsuki, it was eaten by Deidara's hand.

"Well..this one says 'Sasuke' on it so it's mine!" Sasuke yelled, "It also says 'Uchiha' on it so it belongs to every Uchiha!" Itachi yelled back.

Sakura, who lived down the street (For the people that read my fic "Switched", Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all live close to each other) rolled over and groaned, "I can't believe this time it's not Naruto…".

"Give it back!" Sasuke yelled, "Mom always said to share!" Itachi yelled, "You're the oldest Uchiha now, you go sew your own!" Sasuke yelled, "Sleep on your hair!" Itachi yelled, "You have more hair than me!! YOU sleep on YOUR hair!!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sakura, down the street, couldn't stand the ongoing noise, she forced herself out of bed and grabbed her clothes.

"My hair's too pretty to be slept on!" Itachi yelled, "Well, when I have a son, how do you know he won't have better hair than you??" Sasuke asked, "My son'll have better hair!" Itachi yelled, "Well, my son-..", "What's going on here?" Sakura burst into their bedroom.

"Sakura has good hair so she'll be mine and my son'll have better hair!" Sasuke yelled, "No! She'll be MINE and MY son will have better hair!" Itachi yelled, "But Sakura's liked me since we were 6 so HA!Beat that!" Sasuke yelled, "Well everyone knows that girls like older men!" Itachi yelled, "Then Ino's mine!!" Sasuke yelled, "Your pillow's mine!" Itachi yelled, "Oh no it isn't!!" Sasuke yelled.

The 2 started tugging at the pillow.

Sakura watched the 2 Uchiha brothers, "And they say the Uchiha is a great clan…" Sakura said, then smiled, "The Haruno clan must be considered awesome..". But then her attention turned to Sasuke and Itachi again. Sakura held out her pink, fluffy feather pillow. "You can use my pillow if you want" she said.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan" they both said at the same time, then a series of "She was talking to me's" began.

Sakura grabbed both pillows, Sasuke and Itachi both let out a squeak, "Who's wants MY pillow?" she asked, both thrust their hands into the air and shouted "ME!!", "Who wants Sasuke's pillow?" she asked, tie again.

"Ugh, I give up on you 2…decide by yourselves, I'm gonna go train" Sakura said, tossing the pillows towards them.

"Who gets the girl (pillow), who gets the (guy) pillow" Itachi said, glaring at Sasuke who was glaring back. "Pick your game" Sasuke said, "Ino, Shika, Chou, 3 wins" Itachi said (Lol, sound familiar?XD Ino beats Shika, Shika beats Chou, Chou beats Ino).

"Ino, Shika, Chou!", it was a tie.

"Ino, Shika, Chou!", Itachi won.

"Ino, Shika, Chou!", Itachi won.

"Ino, Shika, Chou!", Sasuke won.

"Ino Shika, Chou!", Itachi won.

"Okay…want the girl pillow or the guy pillow?" Sasuke asked, "The girl pillow (XD)" Itachi said, "OO! I wanted the guy pillow!" Sasuke said, "Oh, convenient" Itachi said.

Both Uchihas lay their heads on their pillows and shut their eyes…

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Sasuke looked at the alarm clock, "It's time for training!?" he shouted, he grabbed his pants and headed out the door. As for Itachi, he grabbed Sasuke's pillow, stuffed it under his head, and went to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Isn't this just adorable!? 'Cause just for once, I'd like to see a fanfic where the 2 actually get along. Well….they didn't get along XD…but it's a start!

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:Is Ino, Shika, Chou an actual game?

A:Yeah, but it's not actually played like Rock, Paper, Scissors like in here, narutofever dot com said it's a card game.

Q:Is this ItaSasu?

A:EW NO. No incest, no yaoi.

Q:Poor Sakura XD

A:I agree XD

Q:Why's it named "Ohayo Gozaimasu"?

A:Ohayo Gozaimasu is Japanese for "Good Morning".

Owari,

Ku


End file.
